Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an imprint apparatus and an imprint method in which an imprint material is supplied onto a substrate and a pattern of a mold is transferred to the imprint material, and a method for producing a device.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint technique is one that is capable of transferring a pattern formed on a mold. The imprint technique transfers a pattern to an imprint material supplied on a substrate such as a silicon wafer or a glass plate using a mold on which the pattern is formed by an electron beam exposure apparatus. The pattern is transferred such that a resin as the imprint material is supplied on the substrate and cured with the pattern of the mold pressed against the resin supplied on the substrate and the mold is removed from the cured resin.
Such a pattern transfer is sequentially performed to a plurality of shot positions on the substrate. After the pattern transfer to the plurality of shot positions on the substrate is finished, the substrate is carried to the outside of the imprint apparatus.
In general, a substrate chuck for holding the substrate uniformly sucks and holds the other side of the substrate on which the pattern is transferred.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-98310 discusses a method in which a substrate is held with a suction area divided into a plurality of pieces to reduce a pattern defect. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-98310 also discusses a method for detaching a mold such that a force of sucking the area corresponding to a position of the substrate against which a pattern portion formed on the mold is pressed is locally weakened.
However, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-98310 locally distorts not only the area with which the pattern portion is brought into contact but its periphery due to a force when detaching or heat of irradiation light, so that a fine pattern cannot be correctly transferred to an adjacent shot position.